


Christmas Special 2018

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Drabbles of Rich!au for this Christmas season.





	1. Special ; cb

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

As Baekhyun closes the car door, he runs right away to the small house they will be occupying for the next few days. Nothing but happiness is written all over his face, his fatigue over the long hours of trip is erased.

“Hey,” he hears the voice before then he gets the long arms enveloping him in a back hug, “you like the place?”

Baekhyun turns around in the embrace, grinning like a kid. 

“I love it, Chanyeol! How did you find this place? Wait, I take it back, I don’t want to know your ways.”

Chanyeol laughs and steals a kiss from his lips.

“Indeed, I have my ways, darling.”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Remember what you promised to me.”

“Sure, sure. I promise to not spend too much money in this trip.”

“You better keep that promise or else!” Baekhyun threatens, holding a tiny fist up as a warning, in which Chanyeol throws his head back in a laughter.

“Or else what, baby?”

“I will, uh, will punish you for the thing you do wrong! Eeep!!” He squeaks when his lover suddenly scoops him up to one shoulder, treating him as if he is a mere rice bag.

“What the hell?” He shrieks, his fingers gripping on Chanyeol’s shirt on his back.

“You better shut your mouth for now, baby, or I will shut it up for you.”

Baekhyun pouts and seals his lips together because Chanyeol has used  that  tone and he doesn’t want to risk the chance of making his lover angry.

With a few gentle taps on his butt, Baekhyun is brought into the rented house by a giggling Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

Their relationship is not the most normal one, yet it’s not something weird either.

They started as sugar daddy and sugar baby, both looking for entertainment and for a way to fill their boredom. It was all purely material and pleasure based relation between them, but somehow they fell. They didn’t know who did it the first or what was the cause, but they just did.

In between Chanyeol spoiling Baekhyun to the fullest with all the materialistic things that Baekhyun needed and didn’t need, something else blossomed. In between Baekhyun giving Chanyeol the company he was looking for, something else grew.

It took one soft kiss over one lazy breakfast in bed and their live changed from that very moment.

They kissed a lot, all pleasure rushed and steamy, but that one single kiss blew their mind away. It was a single lazy kiss after a steamy and passionate night. It was during a childish fight over a semi burnt toast and teasing mock about who snored the loudest. In between loud giggles and booming laughter, their lips met in a soft kiss that blew their mind away.

The rest was history, because confession came as the next thing and they ended the morning with a slow love making for quite a few hours.

Their relationship changed drastically from there. If they were mere clients with pleasure and benefit, they are now a pair who is in love. So much in love, that they can’t go away from one another.

Chanyeol still uses his daddy card once in a while when Baekhyun misbehaves, but it’s never over the top. He knows his limit and he knows when to be a dominating daddy and when to be a doting lover.

Baekhyun, nowadays, speaks truthfully about his displease over Chanyeol spending so much money on unnecessary things for him. He tells Chanyeol over and over again, telling him to save up so they can get the three stories house with a wide garden and ten dogs, but Chanyeol keeps telling him that he has enough to buy him hundreds of those three stories house.

There are already so many things that Chanyeol had bought for him and there are still a lot more things that will be bought for him with or without his permission. It was a previously materialistic relationship between them but Baekhyun now doesn’t like when the other spoils him.

Sure, he loves being spoiled mentally and physically, but he prefers Chanyeol to now spoil him with so much things and money. He prefers cuddles over candle lit dinners, he prefers movies in the living room over a fully booked theater, and he prefers Chanyeol who loves him with nothing than spending too much money. He doesn’t want their relationship now to be something that is based on material.

In this short trip, Baekhyun made Chanyeol promised that this will be a modest trip. No expensive surprises, no sudden private jet, no fully rented restaurant, no limousine, just no everything over the top that he knows Chanyeol would usually do. Chanyeol promised him and they ditched the chauffeur, him having Chanyeol to drive the cheapest car from all the ten cars the other has, and singing loudly to the songs from the radio along the journey.

The only expensive thing that he lets Chanyeol do is to rent this house. They need somewhere private and special for them to spend their time together, undisturbed, as their love nest.

Baekhyun is actually looking forward to this trip, already imagining the moments where he could cuddle close to Chanyeol to seek for his warmth, using the excuse of the cold snow outside and the low temperature. Oh, it’s such a good plan.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, can we play the snow outside?” He mutters against the fogged window, staring longingly at the falling snow flakes.

“We can, but I don’t want you to get sick during this trip.” Chanyeol answers while checking the heater.

Baekhyun purses his lips. “You are such a killjoy.”

The man stands there in the living room, hands deep in his pants pocket, and looking so damn fine exactly like a model on a runway. Baekhyun feels his eyes spilling honey because how much he falls in love over and over again for this man. Luckily, the man is already his.

Chanyeol chuckles and walks closer to him, standing behind the chair he dragged here to sit on. Baekhyun feels the man’s chin resting on top of his head and then Chanyeol’s arms strive forward to prop himself against the windowsill.

“I’m just worried about you. We don’t want you getting sick over the cold, don’t we?”

Baekhyun breathes out against the window, watching it fogs and lifting a finger to draw things on it. 

“I won’t get sick. I will drink lots of vitamin C to maintain my health!”

He gets one furrowed eyebrow from Chanyeol and he grins as innocent as possible. Eventually, Chanyeol gives in and pulls onto his arm, his lips lifting in a small grin.

“Alright, come on. But only for a while.”

Baekhyun jumps from the chair and runs outside, almost forgetting to wear his shoes.

They play for quite some time, because he promises Chanyeol that he will stay healthy and won’t catch a cold. The snow is cold obviously but it’s fun and he gets to see Chanyeol grinning so widely so the cold is bearable.

They get back into the house after a while, Chanyeol fussing at him to change his clothes quickly because they are wet from the snow and to seek for warmth quicker.

Baekhyun pulls the hoodie up over his head, dragging his pants down too, and turning around to see what Chanyeol is doing. His lover is doing the same, getting out of his damp clothes, and Baekhyun’s eyes easily fall onto the front of Chanyeol’s boxers. They haven’t done anything explicit since two days ago, too busy packing to even think about doing anything funny.

He walks to where Chanyeol is standing only in his boxers and he easily gets down on his knees.

“Daddy?” He calls softly, letting out the nickname to let Chanyeol know what he wants.

Chanyeol’s head snaps downward, finding Baekhyun also only in his boxers brief and staring up expectantly at him.

“What is it that my baby wants, hm?”

Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s boxers, gripping onto the under hem with his fingers.

“My baby wants my cock?” Chanyeol asks, reaching a hand down to ruffle his hair. Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, his tongue slipping out to lick over his lips. Chanyeol chuckles and gives him a nod.

“You are such a good boy so you get your present. Go ahead.”

Baekhyun beams up at him, his fingers quickly pulling the man’s boxers down. Chanyeol is already semi hard and it won’t be that difficult to make it to be fully erected and long. Yum, he loves it.

His mouth parts and his tongue slips forward, licking the mushroom head ever so slowly. Chanyeol stares at him patiently, waiting for him to have his fun and Baekhyun appreciates his only time to have the upper hand before later Chanyeol will be the one in charge.

He brings his hands up and holds onto the cock with both hands, caressing it up and down to make it hard. Chanyeol coos at him, liking the sight of how small his hands. Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh, scooting forward a bit to put the tip of the cock into his mouth.

“Take it easy.” Chanyeol warns him when he starts to be greedy, pushing more and more into his mouth. He doesn’t really have the talent to give the best blowjob because of gag reflex, but Chanyeol appreciates his every little attempt.

Baekhyun pants softly, his own cock straining in his boxers now that Chanyeol’s own is already so hard. The man stares down at him with dark eyes, those big hands slowly cradles Baekhyun’s head to get the best angle. Baekhyun whimpers softly when Chanyeol starts thrusting into his mouth, riding the rhythm gently as not to choke him.

Soon enough, Baekhyun is the one getting so messy, precum staining his boxers and jaws going slack from how docile he is to Chanyeol’s thrusts. The man chuckles at the sight of his teary eyes, enjoying this more than he actually should.

“Do you want my cum?”

Baekhyun nods his head, moaning softly when Chanyeol rubs the head of his cock repeatedly against the inner of his cheek. 

“Where do you want it? Your mouth? Your face? Your ass?” Chanyeol asks, gently gripping onto his locks to tilt his head up. Baekhyun hangs his mouth open, letting Chanyeol drags his cock out of his warm mouth.

“My mouth, daddy,” he whispers. Chanyeol coos and sticks his cock back into his mouth, “Your mouth will get it then. Open wide, baby.”

Baekhyun obeys and soon, his mouth is flooded with Chanyeol’s warm cum, all splashing down his throat and trailing down his chin to his neck.

Chanyeol doesn’t give him any spare time to breath because the man pulls him back up to his feet and drags him to the bed located not far from where they are.

Baekhyun curls against the covers, letting Chanyeol pulls his stained boxers away. 

“Come here.” Chanyeol calls, patting his toned thighs and Baekhyun weakly crawls his way there. Once he is settled there, Chanyeol holds a hand over his side face and angles his head to kiss him. Their tongues clash and Baekhyun lets out a low moan from how Chanyeol’s other hand is groping onto his bum.

The fingers rub against his entrance and he keens forward, knocking his teeth against Chanyeol’s, but the man steadies him with a tight grip on his ass.

“Stay still.” Chanyeol warns, using that tone again and Baekhyun is rendered unmoving.

Two fingers plunge deep and that has Baekhyun’s jaws hang open. The teasing is deliberately slow and he whines in low noises, his hips starting to move in impatience to ride those long fingers. The gap between the fingers and his sweet spot is so short and it only needs a bit more push, but Chanyeol is not going to give him that pleasure.

“Daddy, pwease,” Baekhyun slurs out, begging with tears in his eyes. Chanyeol coos cruelly at his face, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly.

“Alright, alright. Stop with the  aegyo , baby.” He chuckles, pulling his fingers out. His hands find temporary purchase around Baekhyun’s round ass, groping them roughly and only stopping when Baekhyun lets out a loud whine.

It’s a slow process of Chanyeol’s cock pushing through the tight ring. Baekhyun chokes out a sound, his fingers crushing down onto the other’s shoulder. Their hips meet and Baekhyun is left panting for air, for Chanyeol’s cock is twitching and pulsing hot inside of him.

“You are feeling so good as always, my dear.” Chanyeol mutters against his temple, kissing it gently. Baekhyun mewls out when his hips jolt unconsciously, even his inner self can’t wait to ride the hell out of that cock.

Chanyeol holds his palms under the darling’s ass, lifting him up and then slamming him down on his cock without any warning. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as nothing but pleasure runs all over his body.

Hitches noises escape from his mouth and his head lolls left and right while Chanyeol guides his limp body like a ragdoll, using him exactly how he wants to. 

“D-Daddy!” Baekhyun sobs out, his locks matted down on his face from his continuous sweat, his lips red from being bitten down for a long time, and his own cock spurts out premature cum. Chanyeol watches his little baby wrecks in front of his very own eyes, feeling a bit bad for enjoying how filthy his baby looks but nothing beats the sight of this.

“You are close, hm?” He asks, leaning forward to trap the erected pink nipple into his mouth and leave teasing licks along the pebble. Baekhyun whines, his head lolling down onto one shoulder. He gazes at his daddy with his eyes filled with tears and his mouth drooling of his saliva.

The look in his eyes shows that his soul is leaving his body and that fatigue is taking over him, so Chanyeol decides to spare his little baby from getting tired even further. He pushes Baekhyun back down to the bed, grinning when the other doesn’t even move a single muscle yet his filthy mouth keeps letting out hitches whines.

“Gonna make you come then.” He mutters, grabbing Baekhyun’s thick thighs in each hold of his hands and spreading them apart for deeper access. Baekhyun’s head is thrown back when he pushes even deeper, grinding down at him.

More precum spurts across Baekhyun’s stomach, his little cock being red and twitching so furiously that Chanyeol knows his baby is reaching his peak soon. He drills deep, making sure to slam his cock to the sweet spot that has Baekhyun trembling in pleasure every time he does exactly that.

Baekhyun brings one weak hand down, reaching for his cock and gently stroking it. Chanyeol lets him do it for this time, wanting to see the euphoric face Baekhyun would make when he reaches that orgasm.

And yes he does. Baekhyun’s whole body arches off of the bed, his orgasm coming in a powerful strike that has his cum splattered all over.

Chanyeol chuckles, “So messy.” He comments, trapping the baby down to the bed with his elbows on each side of his head. Baekhyun gasps out, panting for air but Chanyeol is greedy for his lips so he doesn’t even give him a chance to breathe by stealing his lips into yet another filthy kiss.

Baekhyun has to push him away to breathe, his lips a pretty shade of red and the sight makes Chanyeol satisfied enough. He plunges deep, his cock driving as deep as it could. Baekhyun whines out a soft, “come quickly, daddy,” because he can’t wait for the feeling of being filled with warm semen and mostly because he wants to rest from the intense fucking.

Chanyeol lets out a low chuckle, his hips stuttering as he feels his end is nearing. No sooner than a minute, he yanks Baekhyun down by holding tightly on his waist, keeping them tightly connected before he comes all over the baby’s tight and wet inside.

Baekhyun chokes out on his tears, his fingers bitten down as he wiggles his torso, enjoying that feeling of Chanyeol’s cum inside of him.

Chanyeol shakes his head to chase away the stars from his eyes, having coming back from the powerful orgasm. He gazes down and finds a weak Baekhyun lying beneath him, looking so perfectly wrecked and so beautiful, just like always. He smiles and leans down, kissing Baekhyun on his forehead and swiping the wet locks away from his face.

“You did such a good job, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

A shy yet happy smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face and he envelops his daddy with his both arms, pulling him down for a lazy kiss.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with the smell of delicious breakfast wafting all over the house. He narrows his eyes at the thought of Chanyeol spending more money for extravagant breakfast, but then Chanyeol enters the bedroom while holding onto a trap of homemade meal.

“Good morning, baby. What’s with that face?” Chanyeol steals a kiss from his mouth, grinning as he knows what’s exactly in Baekhyun’s head.

“I promised you, didn’t I? I’m gonna make this trip penniless and special. Because you are special, love.”

Baekhyun smiles shyly and accepts the kinda burnt toast, stealing kisses once in a while from his daddy’s mouth, not that Chanyeol minds.

He is special that way.


	2. I Know ; ks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

Kyungsoo sighs when he hears the same ringtone again.

“It’s your phone again.” He mutters, grabbing the covers to hide his pale naked body.

The companion in his bed lets out just the same sigh as him, reaching aside to grab the ringing phone by the bedside. 

“Hello?” Kyungsoo hears the voice and he curls deeper into himself, trying to block the noises away.

“I see. Yeah, I will see you later. Okay.”

The phone call ends and soon enough, Kyungsoo feels arms tugging onto the covers around him and then there is a bare chest pressing against his back.

“Hey.”

“How many times should I tell you that I don’t like it when you touch me after you answering her call, Jongin?” Kyungsoo sighs, shrugging the arms holding onto him. Just like usual, Jongin doesn’t even care with his words and just continues holding onto him.

“I said-”

“I know what you said, Kyungsoo. But have I ever tried listening to it? No.”

Kyungsoo clamps his mouth shut, finding no words left to utter because the both of them know that what Jongin said is true.

“You must be thinking that way again, I know,” Jongin says, pressing his front flushed against Kyungsoo’s back, “but really, nothing is your fault. I will keep reminding this to you.”

Kyungsoo stares at the abandoned ring sitting on top of the bedside drawer.

“But you have a wife, Jongin.”

“A wife that I have married for less than a year. A wife that I have never touched or kissed. A wife that had filed a divorce to me.”

“But still,”

“You shouldn’t worry too much.” Jongin says, pressing a kiss to his pulse point on his neck.

Kyungsoo tilts his head aside when the kiss trails higher to his jaw. He shouldn’t be doing this or even enjoying this because it feels like he is being a homewrecker, but you can’t blame him because Jongin had always been  his , ever since he married the woman.

It was all a plan to make two companies into one and it was something that Jongin couldn’t avoid. They are typical rich heirs being forced to do anything for the sake of the company.

Kyungsoo refused the arranged marriage plan and it took him a whole six months being absent from work, so his parents never once bring up the topic ever again. They know he has someone special, someone that he keeps as a secret, and someone that they could easily find out through investigating but choose to have blind eyes about it.

Jongin promised him, he did, that they would be together by the end of this whole mess. They are both rich men, money gets nothing for them. Kyungsoo promised him too, that he would wait, but sometimes waiting is getting a bit too much and it’s sad that he is not the one Jongin is getting back home to.

“I know what you are thinking,” Jongin mutters, trailing one hand down between his legs and Kyungsoo squirms at the touch, submitting one more time to his carnal desire. Nothing about Jongin can be enough for him.

“By the end of the time, it’s always you, Kyungsoo. Nothing else and no one else. I promised you, didn’t I?”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, his eyes fleeting to the digital clock flashing on the bedside drawer and it would take only around three more hours for him to get out of the bed and go to attend an important meeting. Somehow, he doesn’t care and he just wants to spend as much time as he could together with Jongin.

He squirms and turns around, holding onto Jongin’s hand. “I know.” He whispers softly, “But I’m selfish and I just want you all for myself.” He admits his true feeling out, wondering if Jongin feels the same way.

Jongin looks at him and smiles. “I’m feeling the same, and I’m telling you it’s about time.”

Kyungsoo wants to argue about how he kept saying the same lines over and over again, but Jongin has enclosed his mouth of his own and so he swallows back all the words previously hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Somehow and someway, he has Jongin towering on top of him, lips attached to the base of his neck and hands spreading his bare legs apart. Kyungsoo is a weak man for Jongin and there is nothing he can do to push him away, not that he wants. All he wants to have Jongin close to him, therefore he lifts his arms to envelope the man above him in a tight embrace.

He hopes Jongin can feel it; can feel the desperation coming from him, the desperation to have him. After so many years, Jongin should have felt it.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo listens to the board meeting, his eyes staring blankly to the display of the presentation in the middle of the dimmed room. He can feel the worried glances thrown his way from his father but he is not in the mood to even care about it. His head is filled with Jongin.

That man hasn’t contacted him for a week and that’s new, coming from him.

Jongin is one of the most clingiest people he has ever met.

And now for seven days without any word from him, Kyungsoo is growing anxious. He is not a possessive lover, but he is not an ignorant person as well. He doesn’t exactly show that he ‘cares’ for Jongin but he knows the other knows what he actually means. Even though that, he is still not that kind of person who would be so ignorant seeing their lover without any news.

Lovers; are they even still that?

Sometimes he wonders whether Jongin would keep his promise of being with him until the end, seeing that the state of his company is reaching the highest peak by joining the company of his wife. Who knows,  and really who knows , Jongin might change his mind and keep his wife by his side because the money he is making is superb.

Kyungsoo, despite having the same level of money as Jongin, might not be able to fill the gap for that perfect position.

 

 

 

 

Someone taps him on his shoulder and he looks up in surprise. He finds his father towering above him, frowning and looking at him worriedly. That’s when he realizes that the whole board members have left the meeting room and it’s only him and his father.

“You were blanked out for the whole time.” The old man states the obvious and Kyungsoo internally winces. “What happened? Trouble in paradise?”

The sentence makes him winces for real and he throws a half assed glare at his father.

“It’s not that.” He murmurs, rising up from his seat and dusting the invisible crinkles away from his suit. His denial seems to be an obvious lie to his father and Kyungsoo glances away so not to see the teasing smile.

“Whatever it is, I hope you finish it soon,” his father says, reaching to pat him on his shoulder, “I don’t need you spacing out and ignoring six damn questions related to work from the board members.”

Kyungsoo lets out another wince at that and he sends an apologetic stare to the man. His father shakes his head and leaves him alone with a wave of his hand. Kyungsoo’s shoulder sags back and he sighs, dragging his feet out of the meeting room.

He is not waiting for Jongin’s call. Not at all.

 

 

 

 

“That jerk,” he curses under his breath, staring at the blank screen of his phone. It’s been another week and Jongin hasn’t properly contacted him other than a simple ‘I was busy, sorry about that’.

He is this close from snapping with a ‘busy fucking your wife’, but he holds himself back. This whatever relationship they have right now is already fragile, he doesn’t need to add another reason to break it even more.

It’s a pity that he is still trying to hold the thin thread between them, when in reality he is alone in the airport, waiting for the flight. Jongin and him made a promise a few months ago to spend their Christmas holiday together to somewhere warm, but it seems like the man is about to back out from the plan.

Kyungsoo shuts down his phone and pockets the device, rising up from the seat and heading away from the waiting room. He can have this trip alone then, maybe he can forget the heartache.

 

 

 

 

The beach is pretty and the breeze is calming. Kyungsoo stands there in the middle of the beach, staring away at the sinking sunset with his hands tucked deep in his trousers pockets.

Going on a trip is something he has always wanted to do, but he doesn’t want to do it alone. Sharing the moment with someone special is better. But, tch, that man forgot, didn’t he.

He kicks the damp sand, sulking like a kid. It’s a rare moment of himself to go on a trip, and it’s even rarer to find him sulking. Love really does make you the dumbest person in the whole world.

 

 

 

 

Someone knocks onto the door of his hotel room, right at the time Kyungsoo finishes his shower. He doesn’t know who the hell would disturb his night like this, since he certainly doesn’t remember ordering any meal.

It’s surprising when he finds Jongin to be the one knocking, standing there in front of him and sporting a sheepish grin on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo blurts out, crossing his arms in front of his bathrobe-clad chest. Jongin’s eyes fleet down to the small expanse of his skin before going back up to meet his eyes.

“This is our trip, isn’t it?” Jongin answers nonchalantly, slipping into the room while dragging onto his suitcase. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and closes the door once the man is inside, sighing. He really can’t resist Kim Jongin.

“Seriously, what are you doing here, Jongin?” He asks.

Jongin takes off his coat and throws it to the couch, smiling so handsomely with his hands deep in his pockets.

“I said it already; isn’t this our promised trip?”

Kyungsoo lifts a hand, doing some gestures to show how confused he is. “But you ignored me? For two weeks? And now you are here? What game are you playing right now?”

He is actually getting angry with how Jongin is acting. Promise and promise, but nothing comes true.

Jongin chuckles and steps closer to him. “Baby, are you angry at me?” He lifts a hand up to touch Kyungsoo on the side of his face, yet Kyungsoo pushes his hand away.

“Don’t touch me. I bathed already.” He mutters lowly, avoiding the touch. Jongin smiles in amusement and reaches to tug on his own sweater, pulling it out of his head.

“I will take a bath then. We will talk about this later.”

Kyungsoo is left sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting like a docile kid because he really, really cannot resist Jongin. Like a fool he is.

 

 

 

 

Jongin emerges from the bathroom, all fresh and smells good and Kyungsoo is feeling his self-resistance is running out again.

“Hey.” Jongin greets, bending down to steal a quick kiss from his mouth. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes in surprise, looking up and finding himself being trapped under Jongin’s spell again. He should really learn how to refuse Jongin, because he is supposed to be angry right now.

Jongin kisses him, deep and hard and fast, and Kyungsoo is feeling himself warming up really quickly. His whole skin burns wherever Jongin touches him, his gut is on fire, and his heart is beating out of control.

“Wait,” he gasps out when Jongin pulls the fabric of the robe down his shoulder, kissing along his skin. A broken moan leaves past his lips when Jongin’s teeth enclose over one nipple.

“What’s up?”

“Where,” Kyungsoo whispers, “where have you been?”

Jongin stops for a moment, hovering on top of him with a certain look on his face.

“I guess I will have to tell you now. I was thinking of telling you later but since you are so impatient.” He chuckles, landing another wet peck on the side of Kyungsoo’s jaw before pulling away slightly to sit up.

Kyungsoo rises up a bit to prop himself on his elbows, looking expectantly at him. Jongin tilts his head aside, a happy smile spreading across his sharp feature.

“I’m free now.”

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Kyungsoo sits up a bit more straighter. “What do you mean?”

Jongin grins, all smiley eyes and white teeth and looking so fucking cute that Kyungsoo feels his head spins from the sight. 

“I’m a free man now. I’m all yours from now on.”

His heart is thudding so quickly Kyungsoo can hear it in his ears. His blood rushes all over his body, his adrenaline pumping up, and unconsciously all the pent up feelings bring tears up to his eyes. He is not one to cry that easily but once again, love makes you the dumbest person ever.

“Hey,” Jongin coos softly, reaching to hold on the side of his face. Kyungsoo chuckles lowly.

“So you were gone for weeks to finalize everything regarding your divorce? You are no longer related to that woman ever again?”

Jongin hums, leaning forward to kiss him on his lips. “I’m all yours forever.”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo grasps onto the messy bed sheets, his face buried to the pillow as his mouth hangs open in silent gasps. Jongin’s hands forcefully spread his ass cheeks open while greedy mouth sucks along his entrance furiously. It’s been more than thirty minutes since Jongin starting to spoil him by eating him out, and even though it feels great, Kyungsoo is running out of patience and he just wants more.

Jongin seems to notice his distress because he leans away from the well eaten ass, licking his lips satisfiedly, before sitting down on his haunches. Kyungsoo glances back through his shoulder, waiting for whatever the next thing is. Jongin chuckles darkly at his appearance, his hand bringing his leaking cock closer. 

Kyungsoo lets out a drawn out moan when the tip nudges his entrance and then he is surged forward when Jongin pushes deep into him without stopping at all. When the cock is all snug in him, he pants heavily, wanting nothing than Jongin to move and fuck him into the bed.

“Kyungsoo, are you feeling good?” Jongin asks, towering over his back with his strong arms propping him up. Kyungsoo nods eagerly, his hips moving back to swallow Jongin’s cock even more.

Jongin says nothing for quite a moment, and then he is moving. His hips do lazy thrusts and Kyungsoo’s eyes close in pure pleasure. He doesn’t see it and he doesn’t really care about where Jongin’s hands are heading or what they are grabbing.

He only feels one hand creeps down under his chest, gently holding onto his chin to direct his face to the angle that Jongin wants. Kyungsoo parts his mouth when Jongin’s lips land on his, their tongues tangling together immediately. 

“Hey, baby?” Jongin calls softly and Kyungsoo forces his eyes to open. He finds a smiling Jongin, giving him the softest smile and he feels his heart clenches because he loves this man very much.

Jongin lifts his other hand up, his hips stilling any movement and Kyungsoo can feel his head clears up a bit. He sees what Jongin is holding, seeing it glistening under the dimmed night light and soon he finds more tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Marry me and be together with me until the end?” Jongin mutters, holding the most beautiful ring Kyungsoo has ever seen. He chokes out a laugh, his tears and snot mixing together as he laughs against Jongin’s mouth, them kissing gently without any rush.

“Definitely. I’ve been waiting for too long.” He mutters against Jongin’s jaw, feeling one of his hands is lifted up, and then Jongin is slipping the ring on his finger.

Kyungsoo smiles the brightest that night and whispers, “I love you,” repeatedly, more than the times he has ever uttered those words.

Jongin kisses the side of his temple and holds him close. “I know. I love you too, more than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! ҉*\\( ‘ω’ )/*҉


End file.
